


While We’re Young

by groomp



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, had to write it down here, something that popped into my head this morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groomp/pseuds/groomp
Summary: ahhhhhh i love them so much,,,
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson & Richard Hammond & James May
Kudos: 3





	While We’re Young

The cool Mongolian air tickled Jeremy’s face as he leaned against his hands on the still warm desert bed. Jeremy lifted his gaze to the sky above, the stars displaying unaffected their glorious shine, thousands of light years away yet seeming just near enough to touch.

Turning to his left, he saw James and Richard doing the same, as mesmerized as he was. Jeremy noted the way the stars shone reflected in James’ eyes and decided he liked them better that way.

“I want to do this until I die.” Dramatic as always, Hammond sighed happily. Jeremy had to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhh i love them so much,,,


End file.
